Through the Rainy Nights
by totorotofu
Summary: She ran through the night, Unaware of the path ahead of her
1. Chapter 1, A Path Awaits

_**Through the Rainy Nights**_

She ran through the rainy starry night with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening, All she wanted was to have a breath of fresh air from a walk in her favorite woods! But **NO** , Fate just wanted her to get lost and have a demonic white haired horny drunk teenager chase after her because of her village's tradition of having parents choose who their daughter or son to marry, And this white haired teenager was her 'Soon-To-Be-Husband'.

 _'_ _ **You should just give up, Little Maka, After all you always lose in the end, Even as a child you were always the last to be picked and spoken to by any other child, EVER'**_

'There they go again.. 'It' is trying to bring me to give up again like years ago..', Maka thought to herself as she rubbed her temples as she slid down against a tree.

'Damn it.. 'It' is affecting me.. Where is your pride & ego when you need it!?' Maka sighed as she thought, She heard rustling and she looked to the side with wide eyes and sees the top of white hair. She quickly got up and ran for it as silently as she could,

Far..

 _Far..._

 _ **Away**_..

' _Where are you going!? You lost him 10 minutes ago! You need to go back or you will be even more lost and for sure won't get back to your village!'_

Maka stopped as she thought about it and she paled slightly, She looked up and saw it was a cloudy night sky with a dimly lit moon high in the sky, She felt a few rain drops and soon it started rain. The rain grew and pelted at her harder and harder, She ran for cover under a tree and shivered as she hugged herself.

She thought to herself,

'Damn it Soul.. Why couldn't you go to your 'Pleasure giver' Blair's house instead of mine when my dad is out with skimpy woman at the village's bar..'

She looked down as she silently weeped to herself

She then felt someone tip her head up and wipe her tears away, She saw yellow eyes with sorrow in them as she slowly saw black


	2. Chapter 2, A New Friend

_**Through the Rainy Nights**_

She opened her eyes slowly and squinted at the light around her, She looked around and found herself in the same place she remembered being last night..

But something felt.. _Different_..

Then she noticed..

She looked down and saw a boy with raven black hair sleeping on her lap, His clothes tattered and old, But he looked so.. so.. _Vibrant_ … For some reason she felt.. Happy for the first time in years before her mother's horrifying death.. She saw 3 stripes on the side of his head and realized.

He is the lost son of the Widely known Lord Death that was now..

 _Dead.._

Maka petted his head softly as he snuggled to her stomach closer,' He must've ran away.. But that was.. Years ago.. Wait, Has he been living in the woods!?', She started to get alarmed by the idea but calmed herself down and yawned, 'I'll ask him later..', She thought to herself and soon fell asleep as well.

Not much later the boy waked up and yawned as he slowly sat up, He noticed his head was in between something.. _soft…_ He looked to where he laid his head down and realized it was between the girls breasts. His face turned bright red and quickly got off her lap and stepped back trying to calm down the heat radiating from his face, Not noticing the stirring Maka.

Maka awoke to the sudden escape of warmth on her lap and chest, She rubbed her eyes and saw the boy that was sleeping with his head on her lap had his face fully red as he was mumbling things to himself to what she thought.

"Ah, Excuse me But.. What's your name?" Maka asked that made him notice she is awake, He composed himself and faced her fully.

"Oh um.. _Cough_ , My Name's Death the Kid, But you can call me Kid for short" He fumbled in fixing his shirt to making him look more gentlemen-ly.

Maka giggled at his antics making him blush a even darker shade of red.

"And What's your name, Miss..?" He said walking toward her.

Maka smiled, "My Name's Maka, Maka Albarn."

"Well it's nice to meet you Maka, I hope we can be good friends." Kid smiled softly at Maka

"I hope so as well, But that won't be much of a problem." Maka said while smiling back


	3. Chapter 3, A Old Friend

**_Through the Rainy Nights_**

They sat next to each other in a small cave that was dimly lit by a fire made by a few sticks, The entrance of the cave showed that it was night time, The clouds softly hugging the bright full moon in mid sky calmly glowing across the land. They held each other close to conserve warmth as Maka sang a soft lullaby to Kid as he slowly fell asleep holding Maka, Maka soon fell asleep in Kids arms.

**Back in Maka's Village**

Soul pounded his cup of rum against the bar counter, He growled and shouted loudly, "Where the hell is my bride!?" Blair came up behind him and hugged his torso, "Don't worry Soul, You still have me~". Soul sighed to himself and grumbled things to himself, A young beautiful woman with long black hair held in a high ponytail sighed at Soul, She thought to herself solemnly, "I hope Maka is alright.. I know she told me to tell no one about where she has been but.. i wonder.. who was the boy she brought to the back of the ally with to tell me what happened.."

 **+~+FlashBack+~+**

The young beautiful woman took the trash out from the bar out back in the deserted ally way between the bar and a apartment in mid night, She thought to herself, 'This town sure is expanding quickly for a small village..'. She heard footsteps and saw a two shadows walking towards her, she started to panic getting thoughts that it maybe two drunk rapists considering the bar's body guard left the bar since his shift was over and the bar was closed and that a report a few days ago said that a group of thugs have appeared in the small village on the local newspaper. She closed her eyes tightly and expected to be pushed against the wall but felt arms wrapped around her and murmuring, she opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to see Maka was hugging her when she remembered that she was no where to be found from what Soul said when he went 'Looking for her' in the woods after the others in the village looked for her all around.

She wrapped her arms around Maka that was now weeping in her chest apron, She softly petted her head and murmured encouragement to her delicately. Once Maka was done crying Maka stepped back and murmured a apology, "No it's okay Maka, Anyways where were you? I was worried sick when everyone said you were no where to be found.." She wiped away Makas tears softly. Maka sighed "Well here's what happened..", Maka then explained all about how Soul was chasing after her through the woods in the night about wanting to 'Find a way' to make her feel less 'Uptight' and how she ran through the woods and finally lost him but also made her more lost and couldn't find a way back. She then met someone named Kid after it started to rain and how they fell asleep by a tree in the middle of the woods as well as how they met in the morning and made their way back to the village. Maka smiled at her with new tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy i am able to see you again, Tsubaki~!", The boy, 'Kid' smiled softly at Maka from behind her.

 **+~+End of FlashBack+~+**

"Tsubaki another round of rum!" Soul shouted at Tsubaki as he pounded his cup of rum on the bar counter while Blair traced her finger on his stomach from behind him. Tsubaki sighed and hurried to him with 4 cups of rum in hand, she smiled sweetly to him and set down the 4 cups of rum in front of him, "Do you want your receipt now?", Soul rolled his eyes, Drank the rum from all 4 cups and stood up from his seat. "Let Spirit pay for it, Seriously i was the one who had to get _Maka_ as my bride, That's already torture, I can't worry about any _Bill._ " Tsubaki sighed as Soul walked out with Blair strutting out with him in her skimpy witch outfit. Tsubaki looked at Spirit who was waayy more drunk than he is supposed to be and was surrounded by 4 skimpy woman. Tsubaki sat down behind the bar on a chair and fixed her ponytail as she thought to herself, 'I wish i went with Maka now..'.

 **Note from Author**

 _Well Looks like that's the end of Chapter 3, Here is a list of characters that will be appearing later on in the chapters_

Liz Thompsan & Patti Thompsan

Stein

Black*Star

Crona

Medusa (Maybe)

Lord Death (Maybe)

Spirit (More info on him in later chapters)


	4. Chapter 4, A Devilish Encounter Awaits

___**Through the Rainy Nights**_

Maka awoke to the sound of footsteps entering the small cave, she rubbed her eyes and looked over to where the sound came from. She blushed red when she saw Kid enter the cave with his hair wet and shirtless, she looked the other way immediately as Kid noticed she was awake he walked towards her as she was now sitting up and crouched down in front of her as he held a bowl of stew in front of her. "Hey Maka, I made some breakfast, You should eat some, You haven't ate ever since i found you.." Maka finally looked at him, still blushing but only lightly. She accepted the bowl of stew, "Thank you Kid..", "Don't mention it" He smiled at her making Maka blush more, Maka smiled back and began eating. "Wow Kid! This tastes amazing!", Kid blushed lightly and chuckled softly, "You think so..?", She looked at Kid wide eyed like he said something wrong, "Think so? I know so!" she exclaimed while smiling making Kid blush darker.

"Well i'm going to go get myself some breakfast.." Kid stood up fully and went to the small fire pit inside the cave and grabbed a bowl of stew, he went over to Maka who was now eating, He sat next to her and ate his stew.

 **Back in the Village**

Two girls stood in front of Spirit in a dead end ally, One of them holding a gun to his head while the other stood behind her and glared at the man.

"Listen _Spirit_ , Your daughter is worth more than you can ever imagine, So don't go around telling every woman you know that your daughter is the 'Wife' of Soul Evans. You got that?" She sneered at spirit while the one behind her gave a death glare to spirit. Spirit though wasn't taking this.. Seriously.. "Come on _girls_ , Lets not get your panties in a twist! Lets go have some 'fun' at my place what do you say~?" Spirit said in a 'seductive' tone making the girl give him a disgusted look.

"Patti" "On it sis", Patti came from behind her and went in front of spirit as Liz stepped behind Patti, Patti then kicked Spirit in the balls and growled at him, "Don't ever say anything bad about Maka-Chan!, She deserves better!" And with that the two sisters left Spirit to try and recover the pain he is feeling.

Tsubaki heard all this and came from the back of the bar to the sisters, "Liz, Patti, Don't be too harsh with Makas Dad, Maka will come back again to teach him a lesson, apparently the boy that came with her knows how to fight and is teaching her now". Liz and Patti sighed, "Right.. But it still pains me and Patti to see that no one other than the three of us care for Maka.." Patti nodded as Tsubaki sighed but nodded solemnly as she agreed. "I hope Maka-Chan comes back soon!" "Me too Patti" "Don't worry you two, Maka is coming tonight before the last 3 performances for the night"

The three of them continued to chat about Maka coming back that they didn't realize Soul was at the back of the bar away from their vision who was there to command Tsubaki where the rum and booze was when he overheard them talking from the very beginning, he smirked and walked back into the bar.

 _ **Can't wait to see you again, My Bride**_


	5. Chapter 5, Truth Be Told

_**Through the Rainy Nights**_

 __Maka and Kid walked to the village chatting between themselves about fighting techniques and moral lessons that they learned in their life styles, They made sure to stay in alley ways on their way there to not be seen, but both wearing black cloaks just in case. Once they've reached the back of the bar they knocked on the red backdoor and Tsubaki opened it with a smile. "I'm so happy you two came! I almost thought you guys would pass on us!" Liz and Patti went over and hugged Maka, Tsubaki did the same and Maka greeted Kid to the three of them.

"Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, This is Death the Kid" Death the Kid took of his hood of the black cloak showing his yellow piercing eyes and three stripes to the side of his hair. They all looked closely and they all realized at once as if a switch was clicked from Off to On, Maka noticed and whispered to them not letting Kid hear. "He is Lord Death's Lost son but don't ask him any questions why he ran away or bring the topic up in any way considering he is very touchy with the topic, Also he has-" The three of them hear a cluttering noise and a apology from Kid as he said something about symmetry. Maka sighed and smiled at the three confused girls, "He has OCD" They all said Oh or Ah.

"So Maka.. I was wondering.. Can you do the last performance for tonight? I know it's a lot to ask but.. Well our last performer got really nervous and bailed on us a hour ago.." Tsubaki murmured while thinking about it, Maka sighed, "But people will know who i am when they see me on stage!" Liz got a mischievous glint that Maka noticed making her shudder. "But Maka.. If you wear a mask and put up your hair differently as well as put on something that isn't your liking no one would recognize you~!" Liz said nagging Maka making her sigh, "Fine fine.. I'll do it.." Liz and Patti cheered while Kid smiled and gave a thumbs up to Maka making her smile.

Tsubaki then heard someone calling, "Tsubaki! Get me The Usual!" Tsubaki sighed, "Sorry guys but i need to go serve some people.. Liz, Patti, Please get Maka ready for her performance and have her pick a song for her performance~!" Tsubaki commanded as she ran out to the bar. Liz and Patti saluted at Tsubaki as she ran out, "On it!" Liz grabbed Makas right arm while Patti grabbed Makas left arm as they both run out to the bathroom with costumes, make up, and hair accessories with them.

Kid looked around and heard shouts and yelling outside of the back of the bar, he walked out making sure he's hidden as he saw a young man with spiky white hair being held back by a young man with star shaped blue hair. He heard and saw him shout something about Maka and Tsubaki saying something about calming down.

He then saw a woman and a man walk out, the woman had purple hair and in a skimpy purple witch costume and the man with red hair and a black messy tux. He decided to stay in the back and organize the storage symmetrically to keep him occupied for the time being.

 **The Bathroom**

"That shows waayy too much skin! Liz i'm not a slut!" Maka yelled as Liz showed her a extremely short red sparkling dress that had a deep V neck. Liz pouted, "Come on Maka! We've already looked at mostly all of the dresses and you haven't even said a maybe on at least one of them!". Patti sat on a chair behind them playing with her giraffe, Liz looked at her for assurance, Patti noticed and nodded her head at Maka.

Maka sighed, "How many are left Liz..?" Liz growled to herself and looked at the rest of the dresses, "..One..." Maka grumbled to herself, "Show me please..", Liz held up a knee high dress of seaside blue that turns white at the top and bottom, there was one strap to hold it up and it showed only a little cleavage, there was ruffles at the bottom of the dress and lace at the top and bottom ends. Makas eyes lit up, "Liz i want that one!", Liz smiled at her as Patti cheered.

Liz and Patti helped Maka into the dress and picked a mask for her, it was designed to look cracked at the bottom and had blue and silver designs around the edges. Once Maka was in it and the mask was on she twirled around in her dress making her giggle, she was pleased that the mask only covered her eyes but left holes for her to see. Liz and Patti fixed Makas hair into twin buns and left some of her hair to stay down as well as a few strands of hair around her face to make her look like a princess. "Now Maka what song do you want to sing..?" Liz said while Patti stood next to her hugging her giraffe plushie, "Well.. i thought maybe..".

 **At the Front of the Bar**

 **"** Soul. Calm. Down." The blue haired young man said while holding Soul from running after Blair. "She used me! That *****!" Tsubaki cringed at the word and served others guests to distract them from the loud conversation. Tsubaki noticed the end of the second performance and thought to herself, 'Maka is coming on next.. I wish her luck..". She then went back to the bar and noticed Soul gone and the blue haired young man looking around frantically.

"Black star! Where's Soul!?" Tsubaki exclaimed looking around frantically almost getting whip lash. Black star shrugged wide eyed as well, "He managed to escape and ran into the crowds of people!". "Black star, I will be right back, Please look for Soul, There are unattended 'business' i need to go to.." Black star already made aware of Makas situation, (They were childhood best friends), He went off looking for Soul worrying about Maka as Tsubaki hurried off to the bathroom in search of Liz, Patti, And Maka.

 **The Bathroom**

Tsubaki ran inside the bathroom relieved to see Liz and Patti putting on hair accessories into Makas hair, "Liz, Patti, Maka, I'm sorry for coming in right before the performance but.. Soul ran off and me and Black star can't find him, Black star is looking for him right now but please be careful where your going especially you Maka when you get on stage..." Liz, Patti, And Maka who turned to face Tsubaki listened to all of what Tsubaki said and nodded their heads in unison, "But what if-" Tsubaki cut off Maka with a smile, "Kid will be in the audience with me and Black star, No need to worry about him. Stein already gave Kid jeans and a bar T-Shirt, (Stein is the owner of the bar)."

At that time Kid knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey, Are you all ready..? The performance is about to start and everyone is ready." Maka sighed and stood up, she opened the door and Kids mouth hung open, he quickly composed himself, "Maka you look beautiful" Kid tried hiding his blush and succeeded but Maka, who was blushing red, failed miserably, Patti giggled. Tsubaki smiled at all of them, "It's time for the performance~!"

At that time they heard , The co-owner of the bar, Speak into the microphone on stage outside, "It's time for our last performance of the night!, Please welcome, Moon angel~!" Maka looked at Tsubaki and she smiled, "Me and Black star made a nickname for you tonight so they don't say your full name." Maka nodded and walked up onto the stage as people clapped. Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, And Kid walked out into the crowd and watched as she went in front of the microphone, Kid then noticed the young man with white hair sneak behind the stage curtains, He tapped Tsubakis shoulder and pointed at him. Tsubaki paled and called the blue haired young man as they both rushed to go find him.

 **Then the Bar & Stage went black**

 **Everyone heard a terrified scream and glass break**

 **Note from Author**

I sure do love cliff hangers~!

But here are some news, I might not do

as many chapters past August, 26th, But i will try!

Also thank you for all the support, As a few of you know i think

this is my first fanfic and my account only started 2 days ago.

Until next time, Bye~!


	6. Chapter 6, Conscience's Mind

**Through the Rainy Nights**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 **"** Why is everything black? I can't feel anything.. Where am I..?" Maka wondered to herself as she floated in a dark abyss as she looked around, swaying with every movement. " **Dear me, Is Maka lost? How do you even survive if you can't even find your way through your conscience's mind..?"**

 **'** That voice again..' "Jeeze would you leave me alone for once?" Maka shouted at a black figure in front of her the shape of herself that has been emitting the dark voice, " **Well sorry for having a conscience that has its own mind and ideas! Jeeze! Talk about selfish!",** The black figure said dramatically pretending to look hurt.

Maka rolled her eyes as she continue to look around as she noticed a white figure the shape of herself move towards her, " _Maka! What are you doing here!? You're not supposed to be here! It's way too dangerous!"_ The white figure shouted at Maka while panicking. Maka looked confused at both of them, "Wait, Hold on, Hold on, Where am I and How did I get here..?" The white figure & black figure looked at each other, the white on with a panicked look and the other with a smirk, the black figure spoke first, **"Why Maka, Your in our minds! Not yours but ours! Even though our minds are a part of yours by a connection that can't be broken!"** , Maka still had a look of confusion, The white figure coughed and spoke, _"Maka, You have been taken to our minds due to a situation happening in either one of these things or all of these things, Your mind is having problems and is shut down, Your body is having problems and can't be used at the moment, Or a situation in your world has caused you to nullify all your senses and this is your last safe area to be in."_

Maka then realized what happened before she was here, she started to panic and look for a way out and the white figure spoke again, _'There is no way out unless you can activate, to what i presume, your nullified self, which means your mind, spirit, soul, body, and heart, And that is a almost impossible task to do but i think you can do it. Hopefully."_

Maka looked up and noticed the area she is in was like a bowl of water and she saw the peak of it and tried her best to 'move' towards it but realizes soon enough she needs to activate her body first to get to the rest. She looked around and saw vines at the bottom of her feet that started to wrap around her legs, she focused at the vines and notices a sea of human souls and kishin souls entertwined by the vines, once she takes note of it a human soul floated up and faced her as she soon realized it was her soul she was able to activate her soul senses which lead her to activating her soul letting her take action of her body. The white figure cheered while the black figure clapped lightly looking away. Maka un tangled herself from the vines and tried her best to move to the surface which proved a harder task than she thought, she saw a small light peaking through a hole in the surface and took note that that must be her escape.

 **But Time Was Running Out**


End file.
